1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic manufacturing equipment for confectionary and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally used raw materials for western confectionary native cakes, and fish- or meat-mixes, contain water and have viscosity, so that they have the difficulty to form and process.
Hence, in preparation of processed foods such as western cakes, hamburgers and etc., manual operations have heretofore been dominant, resulting in making the work increasingly complicated, the sanitation all the more aggravated, and the prices of products more and more expensive.
In other words, when forming a viscous raw material, for example, by the use of patterns, the raw material attaches to the patterns so that it does not suit mechanization or automation of processing with such raw material. Also, in the forming process, dust or bacteria is liable to get into the raw material from the hands of operators, in addition to the undesirable foreign matters mixing into the raw material from the patterns or apparatus, and such processing is extremely unsanitary. And, even after the forming operation, as the products are left exposed for a considerable time until they are packed, they cannot avoid the attaching of dust and impurities, so that they easily decompose, and as their preservability is extremely poor, they have to be disposed of as early as possible from the necessity of food sanitation. Further, in the conventional discontinuous manual operation system, as such processes as the forming and baking of raw material and packing of products are conducted discontinuously or separately, production costs cannot but be increased. Also the space of productive facility has to be expanded, and thus naturally the product prices cannot avoid an increase.